trigger_warning_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Reed College
Reed College is a Liberal Arts college in Portland, Oregon. • Reed was financed by money from Simeon Gannett Reed, a businessman who made his fortune in the 19th century, primarily from transportation. CW: Capitalism. • As a liberal arts college, its curriculum is founded in a focus on non-vocational curriculum, such as that befitting non-slave members of the ruling class. CW: Slavery, patriarchy, colonialism, violence. • Portland is a city founded by US citizens during the "manifest destiny" period of western expansion, on lands previously inhabited by Chinookan peoples and their ancestors for thousands of years. CW: genocide, colonialism, violence. • Oregon itself was founded as a white Utopia, and from statehood explicitly discriminated against people of color. CW: privilege, colonialism, racism, violence. • Most students are first-world descendants of European-Americans, educated within the late-twentieth-century United States. CW: genocide, racism, economic violence, privilege, classism, sexism, heteronormativity, etc. • Most students are also able-bodied, perform well on standardized tests and begin their studies directly out of elite high schools, at approximately eighteen years old. CW: privilege, classism, ageism, ableism. Humanities 110 Humanities 110 is the only course at Reed required of all first-year students (TW: authoritarianism, ageism). Originally put forward as a substantive but ideologically-neutral core curriculum during the period after World War One, it was intended to provide a single common experience across departments and disciplines, while orienting students to Reed's particular pedagogy of a rigorous but collegial "conference method." The exact texts and periods covered vary from ancient Egypt through the European "middle ages" but have always included a significant percentage of Attic Greek, Jewish and Imperial Roman material. Exact texts from several recent semesters are available online at http://academic.reed.edu/humanities/Hum110/syllabus/index.html *The Epic of Gilgamesh (Mesopatamia): despotism, violence, sex, rape, corpses, death of friend, grief *The Great Hymn to Osiris (Egyptian) *Coffin Text 148 (Egyptian) *Horus and Seth (Egyptian): sex *Pyramid Texts (Egyptian) *The Book of the Dead (Egyptian) *The Dialogue of a Man and His Soul (Egyptian) *The Tale of Sinuhe (Egyptian) *The Teachings of Khety (Egyptian) *Genesis (Hebrew): animal sacrifice, attempted human sacrifice, nudity, violence *Exodus (Hebrew) *Job (Hebrew) *Homer's Iliad (Bronze-Age Greece): abuse of corpse, animal sacrifice, authoritarianism, graphic violence *Homer's Odyssey (Bronze-Age Greece) Art 201 (Introduction to Art History) Katz section: *General content warnings for the course: rape, sexism, racism, colonialism Articles with specific content to note: *“Heroic” rape imagery: rape *Artemisia and Susanna: sexism, rape *Why have there been no great women artists?: sexism *Knowing the Oriental: racism, colonialism *Subjects of sex/gender/desire: sex, sexism *Women in frames: the gaze, the eye, the profile in Renaissance portraiture: sexism Hum 210 (Early Modern Europe) Major works: *Ibn Tufayl, Hayy Ibn Yaqzan: A Philosophical Tale *Aquinas, Summa Theologiae *Dante, Divine Comedy: Inferno (cw: death) *Castiglione, Book of the Courtier *Niccolò Machiavelli, The Prince *Bartolomé de Las Casas, "A Short Account of the Destruction of the Indies" (cw: racism, colonialism) *Bernal Diaz, The Conquest of New Spain (cw: racism, colonialism) *Thomas More, Utopia *Martin Luther, "The Freedom of a Christian" *Luther, "Against the Robbing and Murdering Hordes of Peasants" *Rabelais, Gargantua and Pantagruel (cw: body horror) *Marguerite de Navarre, The Heptameron *Michel de Montaigne, Essays: "On the Power of Imagination," "On Cannibals," "On the Custom of Wearing Clothes," "On Experience." *Shakespeare, The Tempest *Cervantes, Don Quixote *Galileo, The Discoveries and Opinions of Galileo, 23-58, 175-216 *Bacon, "The Great Instauration" *Bacon, "Thoughts and Conclusions" *Descartes, Meditations on First Philosophy *Pascal, Pensées *Peter Burke, The Fabrication of Louis XIV *Corneille, Le Cid *Molière, The Would-Be Gentleman *Madame de Lafayette, The Princess of Clèves (cw: sexism, sexual harassment) *Hobbes, Leviathan *Milton, Areopagitica *Milton, Paradise Lost *Locke, Second Treatise on Government & A Letter Concerning Toleration *Various other works and essays are covered, in part or in their entireties; general content warnings for the course include: racism, colonialism, sex, sexism, sexual harassment, rape, body horror Category:Institutions